


The Lanes Between

by cloudy_skies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumping ground for drabbles, one-shots and short stories focused on Akuroku with other couples thrown in the mix like Cleon, RiSo, Zemyx maybe even a crack or two as well as a wide range of genres to boot. This will forever be in progress and will serve as an interlude/break project away from my ongoing stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Baby part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Square Enix.
> 
> Warning: Themes of mpreg, genderbender and whatever, you know all that good stuff, AU and also some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Thank you ft. Jam" by MAY'S
> 
> Pairing: Axel x Fem!Roxas
> 
> A/N: I feel like I'm falling into a trend but this is probably the only way for me to write consistently for my readers so I'll do it.

o0o0o0o

The sound of Roxas singing in the kitchen as she was cooking brought the redhead out of his office. From the spicy fragrance drifting into the hallway, tonight's dinner was going to be yellow curry according to his nose. The blond had been craving Thai food recently and Axel made no complaints after she went through a pizza craze the month before. He learned the hard way that it was dangerous to limit a pregnant Roxas' junk food intake and he had a scar to prove it. Axel shuddered just thinking about it but he knew he deserved it since by denying his wife her choice of food, he was denying the fatty goodness to his growing baby boy.

Stepping quietly into the kitchen, he came up behind his wife only to wrap his arms around her belly, his fingers stroking over the roundness of her stomach lightly. She'd gotten so big in the last nine months, he almost couldn't believe it and any day now she would be ready to give birth.

"Done working I see?" He heard Roxas giggle softly and he hummed in response.

"Yeah and now I'm a hungry, hungry Axel." He said, his face buried into the back of her shoulder.

"Guess you're in luck, because dinner is ready now." Roxas replied.

"Great, I'm starved!" Axel declared happily and he went around to collect two bowls for Roxas and himself from the cabinet along with two spoons.

Dinner was quiet but it was a comforting silence that Axel didn't mind. Every now and again though, he watched Roxas crinkle her nose and reach down to rub her stomach. Their boy was kicking her again. It was a common occurrence though, one that the blond still had yet to get used to.

When they first started happening, Roxas had dropped a plate in the kitchen from the sudden shock. It nearly scared Axel out of his skin since he thought she was dying for a second but when he felt their unborn child's soft kicks that day; it made his heart pound and the realization of what they created together dawned on him.

When he heard Roxas give out one particular whimper, it was enough for Axel to push himself out of his chair and kneel down in front of her. Delicately wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his cheek against her stomach and hummed.

"I swear, his constant kicking reminds me of you." She winced, dropping her spoon into the bowl all together as she reached down and began combing her fingers into her husband's brilliant red hair.

"Oh?" Axel perked. "How so?"

"He doesn't know when to give up, that's why." She said, smiling down at him this time.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked. "Because personally, I think he gets it from you—what with your short temper and all, you're just as relentless if not stubborn."

"What are you implying?" Roxas pouted, blue eyes narrowed now.

Axel turned his head and laughed into her belly. Nuzzling his nose against the rounded surface, Roxas blushed at his actions. He was doing this on purpose she thought.

"I'm not implying anything. What I'm trying to say is that, he'll be a mix of both of us. He'll be stubborn, we're both stubborn after all and I won't be surprised if he ends up developing a short temper just like you."

"Oh Axel…"

"I just hope that he'll have that cute pout of yours like whenever you get annoyed. You know?" Axel looked up at her, green eyes dancing with joy under the dining room light. "Because, your bottom lip always shrinks into this triangle and when your upper lip puffs up, it reminds me of a heart shape whenever I look at it."

"Now that's just silly!" Roxas began to laugh.

"But it's true!"

"Whatever you say firecrotch." She said, her left hand caressing the side of his face.

They looked at each other with a love that was indescribable—an emotion that only they themselves could really understand. Sure, love was a common emotion that everyone developed over time but it differed from one couple to another. Love was unique after all and for them, it couldn't have been said any better.

Blue eyes drowned in the other's vibrant green hues, and green eyes were hypnotized by the deep color that reminded the redhead of endless skies and bottomless seas. Axel slowly lifted himself back up, hoping to meet Roxas half way with a kiss but their son had other plans when his wife suddenly squealed, causing him to jump back in shock.

"What the hell! That really hurt!"

"Oh my god what happened?! Roxas?!" Axel began to panic and he grabbed his wife by the shoulders.

For some reason she stared blankly, looking right past him. Axel's worry increased at this point during the ongoing silence and when their eyes met, Roxas took a deep breath.

"Axel, I think my water broke."


	2. Happiness

When Leon sees the longing in the blonde's eyes after he and Cloud visit Aerith and Zack to see their new baby girl, he knew that it was inevitable that the question would eventually be brought up over dinner. He wasn't surprised at all and though his husband of four years wore a blank expression on his face, the hope he carried was as clear as day in his mako blue eyes.

"How do you feel about us adopting kids?" He asked, looking down at his plate as he stirred the peas that sat next to his mashed potatoes around lazily with the end of his fork.

A moment of silence fell upon them and though Cloud didn't show it, he was quite nervous about what Leon had to say.

Without really thinking, he finally asks him, "How many do you want?" and in that moment Leon witnesses one of Cloud's rarest smiles. It is soft and gentle—beautiful really and his heart skips a beat just knowing that it was meant for him to see and no one else. Not yet at least.

The younger man's happiness was his happiness and if having a family was what the blond wanted; then Leon would give it to him.

"Two, maybe three." He says.

And he continues to smile after that, even in his sleep much to Leon's amusement as he holds him against his chest throughout the entire night.

They end up adopting three boys.

The first two are four year old twins, Sora and Roxas. Cloud can't bear the thought of separating them from each other and though Leon was reluctant, he gave into all three of their whims with a chuckle. His son's couldn't believe that they found a home to accept them both.

The twins end up being a handful but Leon wouldn't have had it any other way as he watched them grow up under his household.

Sora, the eldest is as childish as can be. It's easy to mistake him for being the youngest out of the two, but really, he is actually fifteen minutes older. He hardly ever shy's away, even in the face of strangers and his bubbly personality tends to attract most kids his age towards him in preschool and throughout his entire life.

Roxas on the other hand, is a special case who takes pleasure in sitting alone in a corner and playing by himself. Unlike Sora, attention is the last thing he wants and he clings to Cloud and Leon just as desperately as he does to his brother. Still, his maturity level is surprisingly high but only to an extent since he has a remarkably short temper when provoked.

When they're eleven, Cloud and Leon adopt their last child, Denzel and the twins take to him immediately. Much like Roxas, Denzel is a quiet boy and it is no surprise to anyone when he gravitates towards him instead of Sora since the brunet's excitement is on a completely different level.

Being the youngest one, Sora and Roxas do whatever they can to protect their seven year old brother and eventually his quiet exterior crumbles and he begins to smile and laugh again. He finally found a place to call home and the four welcome him with open arms.

Leon notes how much light the boys bring to his and Cloud's lives. Despite all of the stress that comes from raising three boys, Cloud and him still manage to smile throughout it all and he knows that it was worth it in the end. Not only for Cloud's happiness, but for his as well.


	3. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Genderbending again. I can’t help it.
> 
> Pairing: Leon x fem!Cloud

Cloud didn't share her thoughts. She didn't interact or speak up in the presence of others unless it important. She was the very opposite of Rinoa, and tended to move about, unnoticed--undetected and was successful at slipping past Leon's radar. So why was he drawn to her regardless of how much she did her utmost not to draw attention to herself?

She was no social butterfly; in fact she was quite complex and introvert, someone who was very difficult to understand in Leon’s opinion but she was a warrior and that much he could comprehend since he was an ex mercenary himself. 

Due to mako injections in the past as a former SOLDIER, Cloud had unimaginable strength and could even take him on in hand to hand without a problem. And that was hardly appealing, considering men were supposed to be the strongest of the sexes but Cloud proved him wrong the moment she caught him by the arm and flipped him over on his back the night they met. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Cloud had a short temper either and the sharp look in her glowing blue eyes made Leon shudder in his boots whenever her rage flared.

Still, Leon couldn't deny her presence was there, like a wavering shadow, or a flame flickering back and forth, deceiving its viewers of whether or not it will live or burn out. Cloud moved as she pleased and did whatever the hell she wanted but it was in a teasing way that left him hungry and yearning for more of her companionship.

When she took an injury for him, Leon had been furious at her but she didn't seem to care. Not in the slightest as her side bled through her clothes and soaked the material in the color of red.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled at her. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?!"

"It didn't hit my vitals," Cloud replied quietly, almost uncaring.

"But the behemoth could have!"

"It didn't."

"Cloud don't argue with me. Can't you learn to think before you swing that sword of yours? You need a strategy before you take action!"

"So what you’re saying is that I shouldn't rush in when my comrade is close to being skewered? Is that it?" She asked, her blue eyes falling downwards. 

"No Cloud, that isn't--" Leon stared, shocked at her words.

"We are comrades though, aren't we?" She interjected strongly, surprising him even more.

Leon couldn't see her face but he could imagine her deadpan expression morphing into a pained look. He felt a sudden tightness in his chest just thinking about it but her words resonated strongly in him nonetheless. Because despite the ambiguity, the underlining meaning behind her reckless actions was there and that to some degree, she really did care about him.

Taking her by the wrist gently, he looked down at the top of her gravity defying blond hair. She wasn't looking him in the eye but he knew she was still listening, that much he was certain. So in a steady voice, he replied, "Yes Cloud, of course we're comrades."

It took a minute, maybe even two for Cloud to look back up at him again as she struggled weakly against his grip. Leon didn't bother to hold her back either, allowing her hand to slip free from his fingers and just as he was reminiscing on the feel of her thin wrist and questioning how she was able to wield that bulky weapon of hers with deadly precision, she surprised him again when she hooked her index finger around his only to squeeze it tight. It was a far cry from wanting to feel the rest of her fingers laced together with his own but it was enough, it was a start.

"Good, because I don't need your permission to save your ass. Strategies be damned." She said, her voice serious as she squeezed his index finger one last time and turned her head away from his gaze.

Leon lost count of how many times she managed to save his life, and the one time he managed to return the favor, he couldn't forget how stunned she looked. Hours afterwards when they were cleaned up and exhausted from the battle, she forced him up against a wall and kissed him for the first time. It took Leon's breath away and just when he thought things would change between them, Cloud went about her usual ways, acting as if the kiss between them never happened.

It was a huge blow to his pride. And he began to hate how it was hot and cold with her. He felt sure that he would stop, he was going to but she wouldn't let him. 

Two steps forward and she was already bringing him a dozen steps back.

"Leon, what are we?" She asked one day.

He arched a brow at her. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" 

She looked at him. "Are we comrades or are we..." Her voice trailed off, hesitating to finish her sentence. She seemed so unsure, and Leon felt miffed at the sight.

Without thinking, he pressed her against the wall of the restoration committee's headquarters tightly. Ignoring the way she winced, he stared down her and looked into frantic glowing blue eyes.

"What is it Cloud? Tell me exactly what you want us to be." Leon asked firmly. 

"Leon..." She whispered his name, unable to break away from his hard stare.

"Just say the word Cloud and it will be done."

She hummed softly, inching closer until their lips were mere centimetres apart. "Then, do you want it? Do you want us to become something more?" She murmured softly for only him to hear.

And Leon stared long and hard at her, his stormy blue eyes bearing into her before he answered her with a kiss unlike any other she'd experienced.

It was quite strange to outsiders how the two of them became attracted to one another since their personalities were far too similar but no one could deny that after two years of clashing and fighting alongside one another that the pair became lovers regardless. 

Neither Cloud nor Leon wanted to explain how they came to be or why they felt so strongly for each other. So they kept to themselves in their little house on the edge of town. They understood each other in ways that no one else couldn’t, and that was what mattered the most to them.

Having Cloud sprawled beneath him, panting loudly for him as their mouths moved against each other in a bruising kiss was almost like a dream. And when her stomach was round and swollen with their child, Leon couldn't have been any happier. 

"What do you want to name him?" Leon asked, embracing the blonde's waist from behind. The days were closing in, and they couldn't wait for the birth of their son. 

"Roxas..." She murmured softly, touching his hands gently. "I like the name Roxas."

"Roxas? That's quite unique. Where did you come up with that?"

"From a dream. There was a boy sitting on top of a clock tower watching the sunset." Cloud said. "He had blond hair and intense blue eyes. They were almost like yours, but softer. I think that's what our son will look like."

"Blond hair and blue eyes huh?"

"Yeah."

Leon kissed her cheek. "It sounds like he'll take after you more than me if that's the case."

"Oh, he will, believe me," She said, smiling up at him.


End file.
